


The Mai Route

by SarcasticCinnamonRoll



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Angst, Asagao Academy, F/F, Fluff, Mai route, Multiple Endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticCinnamonRoll/pseuds/SarcasticCinnamonRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point in Asagao academy, everyone has thought "Where's that Mai route?" So I thought, might aswell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Hana pov)

[ Pick Mai ]

I smiled picking at my skirt, "y-yeah, I was going to ask." 

I paused and looked up at Mai, my face almost as pink as my hair. 

"W-will you go to the flower festival with me?"

Mai turned bright red, stunned into silence, it was obvious she didn't expect this.

She then smiled brightly, "Of course I will Hana! Wow I didn't think you liked girls!" Then she hugged me and I blushed more, putting my arms around her to hug her back.

I couldn't believe it, she said yes! I didn't even think she liked girls either!

She took her arms off my and stepped back, suddenly blurry pink blobs filled my vision.

"Aww, Mai.."

She was throwing cherry blossom petals above our heads, she began to speak.

"Yay, Hana! We're going to the flower festival together!" She jumped up and down, energetic as ever.

"Yay!" I giggled smiling at Mai. 

We fell asleep after watching a new anime on Mai's laptop.

Tomorrow would be a good day.


	2. The Flower Festival

I put away my letter that I had wrote, planning to send it to my father later, and went to get ready. When I returned, Mai was in her Yukata, her vibrant red hair up in a bun. She looked beautiful.

"So, are you ready to go?" I asked smiling at her. Mai beamed at me.

"Sure!" She spoke excitedly then paused as if remembering something. "Wait, close your eyes."

"Huh? W-well okay..." I closed my eyes, I felt nervous, but it was okay, I'd soon find out what was happening.  
Something was pressed into my hands.

"Okay! Open your eyes now, Hana." Mai said softly, her smile showing in her voice.

I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful bouquet of flowers, they were pink and blue. 

"Do you like them? They match your hair and eyes." She spoke nervously, I didn't know why.

"They're beautiful, Mai! Thank you."

Her expression shifted the second I uttered those words to one of delight.  
"Great! Lets go!"

She grabbed me by the hand, pulling me with her to the flower festival.

She dropped my hand as we stepped outside, looking slightly nervous, but I ignored it. Maybe she just didn't want to hold hands.

We went around the festival, playing fun games and tasting delicious food. Then we came around near Asagao's store, and began to turn around but...

"Hi girls! Enjoying the festival? " Miss Shizuka smiled at us from behind the counter, but her eyes looked annoyed.

"Yes, it's lovely here!" I smiled at her, hoping she would leave us alone.

"Good timing girls, I need some people to help on the stall, would you mind volunteering?"

The way she said it sounded like she wouldn't take no for an answer. We looked at each-other and then Mai spoke.

"Uh, Miss we don't really have time, we have to go to uh."

"M-meet some people?" The way I said it sounded like more of a question than a statement.

"Yeah, uh, bye Miss Shizuka, have a good night!" Mai grabbed my arm and dragged me away walking quickly, the second we were out of ear shot she let go and laughed loudly.

"Oh my god! We nearly got stuck working at the Asagao stall all night, that would've sucked, wouldn't it?"

"Y-yeah." I giggled slightly, smiling.

It was when we were nearly back at the dorm that I looked down at the flowers. 

"Oh..." 

Tears filled my eyes, the flowers Mai had gave me had died. I should have put them in water. I stopped walking.

"Huh, Hana? What's wrong?"

She looked down at the flowers. "Aw, Hana don't cry, I can always get you some more flowers if you liked them that much."

I wiped my tears. "N-no it's not that, it's just, you got them for me..."

She smiled and put an arm around me. "Don't worry Hana! It's fine."

Then she saw some girls come round a corner, and instantly took her arm off me.

Confront her (go to chapter 3)

Leave her be (Go to chapter 4)


	3. Chapter 3

Ask her why

"Hey Mai?" She stopped walking.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong? Uh, I mean you've been acting weird all night.

She seemed to jump straight into defensive. "Wh-what?! I haven't been acting any differently than normal.

"O-ok, if you say so, as long as your ok."

(Go to chapter 4)


	4. Chapter 4

We continued walking towards the dorm, it had been fun going to the flower festival with Mai, but she was acting kind of strange. It was okay though.

We went back to the dorm and I put the dead flowers into some water, hoping that some of them would survive after being without water for so long.

Mai sat on her bed yawning "That was fun, Hana!"

I smiled at her "It was."

I crawled into bed and fell, almost instantly, into a deep sleep.

\--

The next day when we went into class things were back to normal. 

Mai told me Miss Shizuka would be hungover. She was right.

I sat and doodled on my notepad through class, as we had not been given anything to do from our teacher who currently had her head on her desk.

Is she asleep?

Mai turned to me. "Ugh, this is so boring!" She exclaimed leaning back in her chair. 

"It'll be lunch soon Mai."

She sighed and stretched "Yeah, but it's still ten minutes of nothing!"

Ten minutes later when the bell rang, Mai bounced up and down excitedly "Come on Hana! They're selling pizza today!"

We walked to lunch, getting into line and getting helpings of what looked good. 

We sat down at the normal boots table, everyone else was already there. Everyone started talking immediately.

I looked around, Mimi was looking at us suspiciously. I ignored it, she looks like that most of the time.

I turned my attention back to the table, Jirard was talking about his newest addition to his itty bitty kitty collection. 

I got my phone out and started practicing the game.

\--

Me and Mai walked back to class, it was fun hanging out with her, but I still couldn't get my mind off how suspicious she acted when anyone asked about the flower festival, or saw them together.

When we got to class Mimi was stood there laughing with a few other girls, and smirked when she saw us come in. I went to sit down but Mimi walked over and started talking to Mai.

"So Mai, how come you went to the flower festival with Hana? I didn't think you swung that way." She said an evil tone to her voice.

I looked down at my desk, worried and then Mai spoke. "N-no we went as friends since we didn't have dates."

What the hell, Mai? (Go to C5)

Ask her later (go to c6)


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell, Mai?" Tears filled my eyes, I couldn't believe it.

"What?" She said, almost too energetically. 

"You said it was a date!"

She avoided my eyes "What? No I didn't, you're crazy Hana!"

"Fine!" I grabbed my bag and ran out of the room, laughter filling the room behind me. 

I ran to the dorm, me and Mai's dorm and lay on the bed, holding Mr Bunny.

I couldn't do this anymore.

"I'm going home."

( WORST END )


	6. Chapter 6

I waited until we were out of the way of everyone and back at the dorm. 

"Mai, why did you lie to Mimi?"

She looked up at me, looking slightly sad. 

"It's just..."

She sighed.

"I'm scared."

I looked up at her, for once Mai was the one being insecure and not me, but I didn't understand why.

"But why? There's other students who like the same gender, it's not like anyone would care!"

Mai stared at the floor.

"Something happened a year ago, before you came here." 

She paused and then continued.

"A girl came out and a bunch of people started calling her names and bullying her. It hadn't happened before."

She sighed.

"I think the only reason it didn't happen to the others who are gay is because they're popular."

She looked up, and I could see that her eyes were red. 

"It got really bad, at one point, she was attacked, she left after that. "

"M-Mai..." 

I had to do something to cheer her up.

"It's Saturday tomorrow isn't it?"

"Yeah, why?" Mai asked, now calm again.

"We could go get some food or something... If you want..."

She smiled leaning back "So like, a date?"

I blushed, my face glowing pink. "I-if you want.."

"Okay!"

Mai smiled, and she started to talk about all the places that we could go to in the city.


End file.
